In recent years, body fat mass is gaining attention as an indicator used to determine the health of a measurement subject. In particular, visceral fat mass is gaining attention as an indicator for determining whether or not a person is suffering from central obesity. Central obesity is said to bring about lifestyle-related diseases that can easily lead to artery hardening, such as diabetes, hypertension, and hyperlipidemia, and the stated indicators hold promise in terms of preventing such diseases. “Visceral fat” refers to fat that accumulates around the internal organs on the inner side of the abdominal muscles and the back muscles, and is distinct from the subcutaneous fat that is located toward the surface of the trunk area. It is typical to employ the area occupied by visceral fat in a cross-section of the trunk area that corresponds to the navel (referred to as a “visceral fat cross-sectional area” hereinafter) as an indicator of the visceral fat mass.
Image Analysis Technique
Normally, visceral fat mass is measured by analyzing images obtained through X-ray computed tomography (CT), magnetic resonance imaging (MRI), or the like. In such image analysis, the visceral fat cross-sectional area is calculated geometrically from a tomographic image of the trunk area obtained by using X-ray CT, MRI, or the like. However, it is necessary to use several pieces of large equipment installed in a medical facility, such as X-ray CT, MRI, or other machines, in order to make use of such a measurement method; thus it is extremely difficult to measure visceral fat mass on a daily basis through such a measurement method. X-ray CT also poses the problem of exposure to radiation, and thus cannot necessarily be called a desirable measurement method.
Body Impedance Technique
A body impedance technique is being considered as an alternative to these measurement methods. The body impedance technique is a method for measuring body fat mass widely used in household-based body fat measurement devices; in this technique, electrodes are placed in contact with the four limbs, the body impedance is measured using those electrodes, and the body fat mass is calculated from the measured body impedance. The stated household body fat measurement device makes it possible to accurately measure the extent of body fat buildup throughout the entire body or in specific areas such as the four limbs, the trunk area, or the like.
To make it possible to measure the visceral fat mass, subcutaneous fat mass, and so on with a high degree of accuracy using the stated body impedance, it is necessary to measure the measurement subject's trunk area body build, such as the trunk area width and the trunk area depth, and use the measurements in computation processes for calculating the body fat mass. Devices for measuring the measurement subject's trunk area body build are disclosed in JP 2005-288023A (Patent Literature 1), JP 2008-23232A (Patent Literature 2), JP 2008-237571A (Patent Literature 3), JP 2009-22482A (Patent Literature 4), and JP 2010-69250A (Patent Literature 5).